new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game! OVA
is an OVA of the New Game! anime. Synopsis The girls go on a company vacation to a ski resort, where Aoba is worried about her inability to ski. On the first day, Rin looks after Ko after she comes down with a fever, while Aoba goes skiing with the others, managing to overcome her fear. The next day, after Ko recovers, Aoba and Hifumi spend some time together in the hot springs while Ko has a drinking contest with Umiko. Plot No information has been added. Adaption Notes *Both the room and Aoba seem to be different. In the manga she is on the top row of the bed, whereas in the OVA she is at the bottom. **They are also in groups of three, in the manga there is a row of 4 and 2. In the manga Hifumi was sleeping to the right of Aoba, and underneath Hifumi, was Hajime. And to the left of Hajime, was Yun. *There is a short scene added before the opening where Hazuki has a cold drink, saying that their long-awaited company trip has finally arrived, as Mozuku yawns and lays to the side. *When Kou talks to Aoba, she leans in more in the manga, however in the OVA she roughly stays in the same spot, simply looking at her. *Aoba comments that the weather is cold, in the manga she comments that the weather is stormy. *When they comment on the whether, there is no angle change. *When Aoba realises that Kou is scared of storms, her red devil horns grow out of her head. This does not happen in the manga. *An original flashback where Aoba remembers skiing with Nene and end up crashing into a snow wall is added. Aoba also introduces this. *Rin does not saying anything, in the manga she hums silently. *An original scene where Aoba sends a picture of the mountains she's in to Nene is added, she wonders if Aoba will be okay skiing as we see a shot with her copy of Fairies' Story 3 on the floor. *Kou wonders what she will eat today, this line is not in the manga. Aoba also asks if she wants crab, Kou is surprised by that idea. *The characters of Eagle Jump are shown enjoying their breakfast, this includes Umiko Ahagon and Shizuku Hazuki. *The tradition of going on a trip after finishing a game is talked about among the character booth. We find out that this is Hajime and Yun's first time doing this, as well as Aoba. This is not in the manga. *Kou knocks her cup over, instead of lifting and dropping it. *Rin is kneeling on the right side of Kou when she is taking care of her, whereas in the OVA she is on the left side. *An original interaction between the girls and Umiko happens. A trail of snow makes their way to the girls, and a person bursts out, scaring them. It turns out that it is just Umiko. She is doing a survival game with the programming team, and extends the offer for them to join her, Aoba rejects the offer. *During their trip on the cable car, they see a skier and some footprints. Aoba wonders if it's a rabbit. *She screams as she gets off the car, this is not present in the anime. *A montage where the four girls practice and learn skiing is added. *An extra comic in Chapter 29 is added, where Hajime comments on the cloth on Yun's face. **In it, in the anime she asks if it makes it harder to breath, in the manga she asks if that makes her face hotter. **Christina does not sit with them, nor cover the camera when she enters. *An section from the extra comic in Chapter 33 is added. Hazuki sees the snowman Aoba and Hifumi left behind, and says that it was hard for it to live a life of being played with by Aoba, but she comments that it's pretty when she shows her dark side, so much that she wants her to stay that way. Aoba walks in suddenly, and Hazuki coughs, going "Geho, geho!". *Kou wakes up, and seeing a similar looking snowman next to her. Rin tells her that Aoba gave it to her as a gift *A short scene where Umiko trudging through the snow is shown, she hears a sound and ends up pointing her gun at a rabbit, then she sneaks away again *An anime original scene where Nene reads Aoba's messages about her skiing is added. Hifumi says she has gotten a lot better *A scene where Rin, Kou, Aoba, Hizumi, Umiko, Hajime and Yun share join the bath is added. Kou offers to go drink, they all decline so she decides to go ask Umiko, they all leave except for Aoba and Hifumi. **Kou comments that beers after bathing are the best. *The food they order is different in the OVA. It seems to be a fist-related meal on top of ice, but in the manga it has fish and meet, along with lemons. The OVA also shows the various food that they order each time we see them. **Kou orders shochu at 44°C in a bottle in the OVA, in the manga she asks for two of the 90-proof shochu. *Yun is to the right of Hajime when she walks into the baths, in the manga she is on the left. *Aoba wishes that Nene could be with them too, and there is a scene where she is also in the bath at home, thinking that Aoba is probably in the baths right now. *An original closing scene happen Aoba and the girls in the room wonder what their next trip will be, as Aoba finally falls asleep, ending the episode. Trivia *This OVA originally came as a bonus for individuals who had bought each of the six home release volumes and submitted their proof-of-purchase. **As such, this is the only episode of the anime to not get dubbed. *When the girls first go out to ski, the song Haruiro Runaway is played in the background. Gallery AobaSuzukazeOVA.jpg NewGame!OVAWinterWonderlandNighttime.jpg NewGame!OVAWinterWonderland.jpg Navigation Category:Anime